In order to enable two pipes to be coupled together, it is known to use a tubular body having a first end arranged to receive an end of one of the pipes and a second end arranged to receive an end of the other pipe.
In order to lock the ends of the pipes in the corresponding ends of the tubular body and to seal said couplings, connection means are known that comprise a sleeve subdivided into first and second portions in axial succession provided with means for connecting said portions in leakproof and releasable manner respectively to the end of the tubular body and to the pipe. The connection means further comprise a fastener ring that is shaped so as to be locked axially on the pipe set back from its end. The fastener ring makes it possible to constitute an abutment shoulder when the pipe is engaged in the tubular body and an axial abutment shoulder between the second portion of the sleeve and the pipe.
Document EP-A-1 085 245 in the name of the Applicant describes such connection means and in particular a fastener ring in the form of two half-rings that are secured together by an elastic band.